Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall use the Raji cell's ability to bind immune complexes efficiently to: detect and quantitate immune complexes in sera of patients with malignancies; compare levels of complexes in cancer patients versus those with benign diseases and in normal controls; study the relationships of the complexes in the sera of cancer patients to the pathogenesis, prognosis, and diagnosis of their disease; identify and attempt to isolate the tumor antigen(s) in immune complexes; and produce antisera against those antigens in immunocomplexes absorbed from cancer sera by Raji cells.